User talk:Elliottw
Welcome My e-mail is d.e.wilson@hotmail.com �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� Strikeout strikeout bold more strikeout ® ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Your behavior on the forums This is getting a little out of hand. I've already asked you multiple times not to make a big deal out of our policy on threads being closed past a 30 day mark of last reply, but you don't seem to heed my requests. This isn't conductive to positive discussion on the wiki, it seems to just be weird back-handed ways to "get back" or "fight" against the staff team. Opening up a new thread on a topic is totally fine, but there's absolutely no reason to try and cause a fuss about it being closed in the first place. So, consider this an official first warning. I'd like to reiterate that I'm not trying to cause an issue at all. I've said this multiple times. I'm past the point of taking these things personally, I'm just trying to run the wiki to a set of standards I feel is appropriate for the site and for those who view/use the website. This isn't any sort of personal attack on you; this is simply just impeding more relaxed, productive conversations on the forums, and it needs to be addressed. Jet Talk • ] 23:26, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Clean userpage & talkpage For a second there, I though you're gonna leave the Wikia for good when you cleaned your userpage & talkpage. But I realized that you wanna keep your userpage & talkpage clean. xD Matt (talk) 11:58, February 3, 2018 (UTC) An old friend in new clothes Remember this old thing? I’m half-tempted to have one shipped up... but there’s probably no way to guarantee that it would be that color. �� Mojo1970 (talk) 12:19, February 6, 2018 (UTC) OMG, that's almost exactly the same color scheme as my repaint. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought it looked good that way �� I'll make you a deal. I get free shipping. I'll order one, and if it's blue I'll ship it up to you, and you can Paypal me. If not, I'll just keep it. Lord knows, I love me some Snipe. :Sounds good. Will it get here together with the fixed ZS Longshot? ���� :Mojo1970 (talk) 00:37, February 7, 2018 (UTC) : :Order placed. March 1st arrival. : :Arrived Early. It's definitely blue ! My plan is to box up the Snipe and the LongShot together. Anything else you want included ? About me "vanishing" and other stuff Hey, Mr. Elliott! How are you doing, pal? So, sorry for not giving you any news. You remember I was going to travel to Troy, right? So... my team sort of chose another guy to go in my place. It was pretty unfair, to be honest. He didn't work half of what I did and, just because he's dating a girl that has the power to choose who travels, he got the right to get to know another country. I got really frustrated, and that's why I "vanished" for a while. That wasn't fair and it took me some time to accept the fact. What hurts me most is that they saw a lot of Nerf blasters and didn't bring any to me, even with me saying I would pay for them. But now I'm back! It's all over, so I can spend some more time taking care of this place. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 19:35, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey mate Sorry to bother you ,it's Eason ,I'm the seller of nfstrike.com. We got some nice automatic fire kits,so just wonder if you like to do a review of it . We are willing to send this item to you for free.How do you think about it ? I dont know how to update the video ,you can watch in our FB page ,http://bit.ly/2JJs079 there may more clear to show how it works. Wow ! That's an awesome offer Eason. I'd be happy to review this for you. I appreciate quality work, and I'm even willing to pay for it. Let me know how to get one of these ! ElliottW 03:07, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Just got your package. I'm collecting a nice set of Stryfe parts for an epic mod. I will send you a preliminary review once everything has arrived. Thanks again ! This is awesome ! Your Status Well that was simple. Wafflzz1 (talk) 20:01, May 25, 2018 (UTC) E-Mail? I sent you a message. Check it out, Sir Lancelliot! [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 18:56, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Wanted to say hi It's been a while, and I'll probably stay inactive, but I just wanted to say hi! Yoshifan33 (talk) 17:34, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ^̮^ I'm surprised you're not a mod yet, Elliott! I vote you in to office! ^̮^ 25LW (talk) 02:10, September 2, 2018 (UTC)